Learn Your Lesson Leo
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: When 5 year old Leo Valdez refuses to listen to his mother, one particular god pays attention, and Leo pays the price. What happens when he meets an abused 5 year old through dreams? Cover belongs to Viria. Rated T for 'abortion' and mentions of suicide.
1. Age 5

Leo did _not _want to eat his vegetables. Esperenza tried and tried, but he absolutely refused. His teacher scolded at him because he didn't finish his abc writing. He was put into a really bad mood. Five year old bad moods are _really _bad. Nobody needed to tell anyone that. But Leo was a good child. That's probably why he wasn't throwing a tantrum. He just refused to eat anything.

"Young man, if you won't eat your dinner, then I guess you'll be going to bed then." Esperenza said sternly. She crossed her arms, but nothing more. And Leo didn't scowl. He looked up at her and said "Fine. Goodnight _Mamá._"

He went upstairs to his room, and climbed into his bed. He didn't bother to even brush his teeth, but he didn't care. He just wanted to calm down. He slowly fell asleep, and and entered a nightmare. But not before seeing a man saying "Leo, you mustn't treat your mother like that. Look at these people..."

* * *

_Leo was in...an attic? It was dark, and gloomy, and extremely scary. A little boy was in his bed, whispering "Love me...please love me Mommy...love me..."  
He was shivering, trying to get warm from the thin sheets, harsh winds blowing in from the broken window, which provided barely any moonlight. The boy, no older than five, like Leo, kept whispering "Love me...please...love me..."  
Leo wanted to help badly, so badly, but he was glued to the spot. Then he heard footsteps. Leo wanted to tell the boy "Run! A monster's coming!" But he couldn't speak. But the boy knew what was going on. He quickly ran into his closet when a woman opened the door, holding an empty vodka bottle._

_"Monster! You filthy piece of rubbish! I hate you! The abortion should've worked! You wasted git, I should've left you at the orphanage!" she sneered, throwing the bottle across the room. She had remarkable aim, and it shattered like Leos heart, the shards landing in a large pile of broken glass pieces._

_Leo was horrified. What kind of person treated their son like that? The mother continued, and her voice has risen to shrieking._

_"Monster! You stupid worthless piece of filth, get out of the closet!"_

_The boy (Leo would never refer to him as 'monster') got out of the closet, trembling and his face tear stained. She smirked, like that gave her an excuse to shriek again._

_"Why are you crying baby? To weak and useless to even talk? I always knew you were to stupid to talk, you always hide in the closet, you stupid ugly thing! I'm pained the abortion didn't work! What do you have to say?"_

_He was petrified, staring at her with his eyes filled with sadness, misery, and tears. She started to cackle, echoing through the room._

_"Talk, you stupid thing!"_

_He started to stutter, but his voice was clear. "M-my name is Hunter."_

_She stopped sneering, and looked shocked. It was as if she actually heard him speak for the first time. Her eyes turned misty, but only for a second. She sneered again, and said "Time for your daily discipline!"_

_He started to cry harder, and ran to his bed. The mother went slowly towards him, as if taunting him. Hunter kept shrieking "No Hannah! Please, I beg you! No more discipline! I'll be good, I promise!"_

_She still grabbed him, and hauled him downstairs. He heard shrieking, and if his ears deceived him, laughter? But not the light, airy type of laugh It was harsh, cruel and dripping with evil. It was about six to seven minutes later, Hunter came running into his room, crying even harder. He had bruises on his arm, legs, neck, and even face. He was crying, and Leo could hear Hannah yell "Now off to bed Monster! You'll disturb my party. I've get Eloise coming, so I don't want to hear a peep."_

_Hunter was sobbing into his pillow, but after a few minutes, he sat up, and looked directly at Leo._

_"How did you get here? H...Hannah should've seen you." He said, stumbling on Hannah. He spoke oddly well for a five year old, speaking like a ten year old._

_Leo was bewildered. How could Hunter see him?_

_"I...I'm supposed to be sleeping. Is...is Hannah your mom?" Leo was cautious, not wanting to make Hunter depressed._

_"Yes. She doesn't want me to call her Mom, or Mother, or even Mommy. Just...Hannah. She hates me." Hunter sounded bitter and miserable, and it tore Leo apart. He hated seeing anyone like this. _

_"Why does she hate you? But she's your Mommy!" Leo protested. Hunter swiftly turned his head to the door (with the hinges broken and at an angle) and sighed. _

_"Please don't talk that loud. Hannah..." He struggled for the right words, but eventually got it._

_"I am Hannahs...regrets. She thinks I'm useless." His eyes were dangerously watery, so Leo spoke to him again._

_"Well, we can be friends!" Leo tried to be cheery, but the mood was so full of angst, it hardly made a difference._

_He laughed bitterly, and shook his head. "I am not allowed to have friends. Hannah forbids me."_

_Leo couldn't believe it. Not allowed to have friends? That was terrible! "Why can't you have any friends? That's...that's..." Leo was looking for the right word, but he didn't need to think for long._

_"-horrid. I thought so as well, but I can't talk back to Hannah. I'll..." Hunter trailed off, shuddering. Leo saw that he was rubbing his bruises, slightly wincing._

_"Uh... don't you want someone to look at those boo-boos?"_

_Hunters facial expression changed a fraction to a smile. It wasn't really much, but Leo's heart leaped when he saw him barely smile. No one should always be sad, Leo thought._

_Then the door swung open, to reveal Hannah, looking bloodthirsty, vicious, and furious._

_"Hunter...who are you talking to?" Her voice was sickly sweet, dripping with honey and sap. Hunters eyes widened. Hannah used his first name..._

_"Let's_ go...friend..._"_

_Hunter shot Leo one last glance of alarm, but then Leo dissolved into oblivion._

* * *

"Leo? LEO! Wake up _mijo!_"

Leo shot up, panting and sweating like crazy.

"What happened _mijo? _Tell _Mamá _what happened." Worried could not explain how Esperenza was feeling. She heard Leo thrashing and screaming, and went running up. He was thrashing around, sweating and crying.

"It...it was horrible! I saw a boy like me named Hunter be beaten up by his mother named Hannah! It was really bad! And _Mamá, _what is _abortion?_"

Esperenza was mortified. Who would put a five year old (and Leo!) in a nightmare like that? And who would mention _abortion _in it? Then it clicked.

"Hypnos..." she muttered, her eyes glinting with anger.

"_Mamá? _Are you mad? Please, don't be!" Leo started to cry, and Esperenza quickly hugged Leo.

"_Mijo,_ it's okay...it's okay. Shhhh, it's okay..."

"No it's not!" Leo sobbed. "I...I didn't listen to you! I...I'm so sorry! I promise I won't do it again!" He sobbed harder, and Leo kissed Leo on his forehead.

"I forgive you Leo. It's okay, it's okay."

He sniffled, but looked a bit better.

"I became friends with Hunter." He said. Sadness lingered his eyes, but the guilt vanished.

"It's okay _mijo._ Come, let's get breakfast."

"Pancakes?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Pancakes." Esperenza confirmed, smiling. Leo leaped from the bed, and rushed downstairs. But he would never forget Hunter, and his mother Hannah.


	2. Age 8 and a bit of 16

**If you have not read BoO, I suggest you read and finish the book before reading the chapter. Thank you.**

**I recommend listening to Cut by Plumb. In my opinion, it enhances the feels. Nightcore is preferable.**

* * *

_3 years later ..._

"LEO! You _diablo, _you dare say you're part of my family!?" Aunt Rosa screamed. "Take this disgrace from my sight. I refuse to raise him! Esperenza, my _sister, _you killed her! YOU, you _monster!" _

Leo was only eight years old, and he was facing the most traumatic moment of his life: the death of a loved one. His Aunt Rosa wasn't making it better. For the worst, it was triggering a memory that wasn't pleasant.

_"Hunter, you stupid piece of filth! I hate you! I should've had the abortion sooner!"_

"Leo, you _diablo! _I hate you! You ruined my life! Ever since my sister had you, nothing was ever better! _You brought my family shame! You cursed us!"_

Aunt Rosa was wailing now, shrieking uncomprehending phrases, rubbing her temples, pointing and glaring at Leo.

"A-Aunt Rosa, i-it wasn't m-my f-fault! I-it was-"

"SHUT UP! I know you did it, I KNOW IT! I feel it in my bones, and they NEVER lie! Take him away!"

Leo can now hear Hannah's voice, screaming at Hunter. It's been three years, but the nightmare still haunts him, never to erase from his memory. It's like someone implanted it there, never to be forgotten...

"Come now little boy...we're taking you to a special place..." said a lady in a white dress. She looked like she was in her mid thirties, with small streaks of silver among her luscious chocolate brown hair. She had misty brown eyes, as if someone had diluted them. She looked rather pretty, and Leo wished that his mother was in her place.

"D...do you have little kids?" Leo asked. He stuttered a bit, still in pain from what had happened earlier.

She gives him a small smile, and replies serenely. "Two little girls, named Lucy and Wendy."

"Do...do they love you?"

She gives a sad smile, but her eyes betray her. They scream _The pain of memories! Take my painful memories away, please!_

"Lucy is very sick. But she always tells me she loves me, and I tell her I love her."

"What's...what's your name?" Leo said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

She smiled patiently, her hazy brown eyes dimly sparkling in the lights of the night.

"Catherine. Catherine Alberova."

Leo wanted to hear more, but his Aunt started speaking to him again. But instead of shrieking at him, she spoke to him quietly, her voice strained as if she couldn't scream any longer.

"Leo...why did you do this to us?" She starts sobbing, tears streaming her face. "You took away my sister. My only sister...my beloved, loving, cherished sister. I loved her so much...why? Why did you hurt me? Don't..."

She starts trembling uncontrollably, as hundred tracks of tears slowly, but steadily, make their way down her face. "Don't you _ever, _think I could forgive you. You...you took away the light in my life. I can never forgive someone who shunned me into the darkness. Leo Valdez, the disgrace of our family."_  
_

She shook her head, obviously trying to calm down. She walks away, as her words seem to echo in the room.

_Leo Valdez, the disgrace of our family._

_Hunter, I should have left you in the orphanage!_

* * *

"No. Anywhere but here."

"Leo, you have to go to the orphanage. You don't have a choice. I'm sorry, but the law is law." Catherine said, trying to send him into the dreaded orphanage.

Leo couldn't deal with it. He just _couldn't._ Living in a place he can never fit into...it's as if walking into another world. A world filled with unwanted children. And now he was one of them.

"Leo, please. I...I can't deal with these kinds of emotions. Especially since I..." she drifted of, but Leo looked into her eyes, which always seemed to betray her. _Please. I can't deal with children in pain. I can't._

"P...promise me I'll be in a better place?" Leo asked, now dangerously close to tears. She gave him a small smile, sympathy hidden in her expression.

"All good people go to a better place. But if they want to go there, they have to face challenges. They face the most impossible challenges and beat them. If they can do that, so can you. I believe you, Leo Valdez."

Leo gave a small nod, his eyes glowing with determination. The he said the words that'd change his life forever.

"Alright. I'll do this for my mom. I'm ready for the challenges."

* * *

When he entered the orphanage, it wasn't as bad as anticipated. There were kids everywhere, looking out of place, but were playing. As if they were forced to be a part of a world that was never meant to exist, but making the best out of it. Some were older than him, twelve years old, maybe even thirteen. Then there some that were as young as four, five years old. Most people were talking, and some were actually playing Tag, or Hide and Seek. But even though the laughter wasn't fake, they all still looked out of place.

"Welcome to you're new home! My name is Asuna! Call me Suni. I'm going to be your foster older sibling!" Leo turned to see a girl, smiling widely.

She was buzzing with energy. Her glossy brown hair was extremely long that reached her waist, with two braids made at her temples that connected at the back of her head, her light brown eyes glimmering with excitement. She had pale skin, but was undeniably pretty. She looked genuinely happy for Leo joining them.

"How do you do it?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of Leo. She faltered, not knowing what to say. That gave Leo some insight, though.

_She's acting. It's all just an act._

"Do what?" she asked, puzzled.

"How do you manage to keep smiling? After all you've been through, all this pain, and sadness, how do you stay happy?"

Suni gave him a sad smile, her eyes filled with understanding.

"Laugh, smile, and joke around all the time, even when you don't feel like it. _Especially _when you don't feel like it. If you don't, everyone else will be sad and depressed. They all will pick up on your mood, so be sure to be as cheery as possible." she told him, in a reassuring stern voice. It was enough to make Leo crack a small smile, even if it was only for a moment.

"Okay. I'll be sure to stay happy!"

She smiled, satisfied with what she's done.

"Perfect! Let's start our tour, shall we?"

* * *

It was only two weeks, and Leo became the famous "class clown". Wherever he went, he'd bring jokes with him. When was about to be beaten up, he used witty comments and funny comebacks to get out of those situations. At the moment, Leo was in the middle of telling the punchline of a joke to Ella, a small four year old, pretending to be happy. As usual.

And then he came.

Even after three years, he could recognize that face anywhere. The sadness in his eyes, the longing to be happy. He could never forget that face, or the conversation he had. The one that had changed his life. He was standing there, in the doorway, with only a small bag. No family photos. Just a small bag, and scars.

Hunter.

Leo could remember the horrifying shock when he saw Hunter abused. He could remember Hannahs screams.

_"I should've left you at the orphanage!"_

And now he really _was_ there. Leo stopped in mid-sentence.

"Hey, Leo? You okay?" asked Ella, with confusion in her voice.

"Funny thing, I forgot the line! How about you try to come up with one? I'm sure it'll be better than the original!"

"Okay!" she said, before running to her room to think about the joke. Leo exhaled, then turned to face Hunter. He was looking around, as Suni introduced him to the place.

"Oh, and that's Leo! If you need to cheer up, I recommend him. He has the best jokes!"

Hunter turned to him. Leo barely held back a gasp, and maybe even a tear.

He looked worse than ever. Scars, messy stitches, and bruises peppered him. He clearly was using makeup to cover it all up, which explained why Suni wasn't exclaiming in shock. But Leo could easily see through it.

"I-it's you!" he stammered, his eyes widening.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Suni asked, bewildered.

"Yeah...kind of. We met once. Three years ago." Leo said, scratching the nape of his neck.

"Well then! I'll leave the tour to you, and you guys can get acquainted!" she said cheerfully, oblivious to the fact the boys met at unfortunate times. She left, leaving them in an awkward silence.

"So, how's it going with...you know..." Leo started, trying to start a conversation without treading into a minefield.

"Hannah."

"Yeah..."

"Well...it's been..." Hunter looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Well, we've got a bunch of places to cover, so let's get started!"

He nodded, as if in a trance. Leo stared at him. He thought only one thought at that moment.

_What happened while I was gone?_

* * *

"-and that leaves us with one more room: the bedrooms!"

Leo was showing Hunter around, and so far Leo couldn't get Hunter to laugh, smirk, or even smile.

"Okay, you need to tell me what's up. Last time I've seen you was three years ago. Clearly something happened, and if you don't talk about it, it'll tear you apart."

Hunter looked him in the eyes, and to Leos surprise, they were glossy. As if he was close to tears.

"Can we at least do this in private?" he asked, almost pleading. Leo gave a reassuring smile.

"Of course."

They went into the kitchen, since it was the only empty room, and sat down. Hunter took a shaky, deep breath, as he prepared himself. Leo sat beside him, patiently waiting.

"Well...when you left, nothing really got better. But Hannah thought I was insane. And for some time, I did too..."

Tears threatened to fall as Hunter told his story. Leo shouldn't of felt shocked, but he did.

_What have I done?_

"It's not your fault." he said, as if reading his mind. "You had no control over visiting me...right?"

"Yeah. I was kind of in a sour mood when I saw you. It's not a big deal. Can you...?"

"Oh. Yes, of course. Nothing really changed, until I was six. Then..."

Then tears _actually_ started to fall. They streaked his face, falling onto the floor. Leo had no idea how to comfort him, and for once, humour was _not_ the answer. At the moment, at least. He awkwardly patted his back, and Hunter looked up, his blue eyes glistening.

"Hey, I know it's hard to talk about. And I'm not forcing you to. If you really can't-"

"No. I'll finish. I can't just stop what I started. It's just..." he said, taking a shaky breath.

"When I was six...my Father came back."

Leo was taken aback. If he came back, wasn't that a good thing? He grew up without his, and his Mom...

He stopped the thought. It was too early, too soon to think about her...

"Isn't...isn't that a good thing?" Leo asked, stammering the first part. Hunter shook his head.

"Not in my case. He's...he _was _worse than Hannah."

Leo barely held back a gasp. Hannah was the second most horrid person he knows, after Aunt Rosa. How could someone be _worse_ than her?

"He didn't care about me. He let me do anything, and he let Hannah do anything. And...when he was in a bad mood..."

Hunter choked back a sob. Leo looked at him with concerned eyes, and with no reason, Hunter started taking his shirt off.

"Hey, what're you-! Oh. _Oh."_

His back was filler with thin, bloody scars. Bruises stippled his spine, and old dislocation marks covered his back. It was a mess.

"This was two years ago, and my scars are _still _healing. He always used to keep them...fresh...everyday..." he trailed off. It was then Leo realized something.

"Past tense."

"Huh?"

"You used 'Father' in past tense. What happened?"

Hunters eyes glazed over, as if the memory was replaying. Looking at his expression, the memory mustn't of been pleasant.

"Hey. You okay? If you need to be alone, then-"

"Stop it."

Leo blinked. What had he done wrong now? As if reading his mind, Hunter answered his unspoken question.

"I don't need to be alone. I don't want to stop talking about this. If I want this to get any better, I might as well tell someone I trust. Leo, I really do trust you. So stop asking me those questions. It's getting annoying."

He didn't mean to, but Leo smiled.

"Got it. Sorry, but...well...it's kind of a habit. Continue, but-"

"Leo..."

"-take your time. Need deep breathes? A-Okay with me."

Hunter gave his first, genuine smile with Leo, and it melted his heart, all sadness and grief vanishing in that one moment.

"Alright then. Well...it was a very gloomy day. I was turning seven. Father...he went...he went all psycho. He went to Hannah's room, and..."

His voice choked. Leo was curious, but at the same, he didn't want to know what happened. Hunter forged on, with a determined, yet sad, shine in his eyes.

"He...he murdered Hannah. I don't know _what _he was thinking, I really don't, but his last words to me were...were..."

A new wave of tears emerged, and they started to create new tracks on his shallow, unfed face.

"He...he said that it was my fault. If I had been a better son...if I was perfect, they would've been happier. He gave me on more insane smile before...before he..."

Hunter stopped talking, as if reliving the memory once again. For a moment, Leo was about to offer him to stop, when Hunter continued.

"He...he stabbed himself right in front of me. He said it was all my fault, and I should...I should die."

Leo gaped at him. He never had the greatest impression of Dads, but after hearing this...was it for the best that he didn't know his father?

"I...I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry-"

"No! Don't say that! Everyone knows you shouldn't _ever _say I'm sorry! You, of _all _people should know this! I thought... I thought you'd understand..."

You could've stabbed Leo with a poison knife there and then, and it wouldn't equal the pain Leo felt at those words.

"Hunter, no! I just...I just don't know..."

"You don't know. I open up to you, I _trust _you, and you don't know." Hunter said coldly, his blue eyes becoming hard as rocks, with more tears forming.

"No, Hunter you don't understand-"

"No, _you _don't understand. You said it yourself: You don't know. I share my greatest pain, and you don't know what to say. Should you be sympathetic? Should you tell everyone? Should you say sorry?" He laughed harshly, shattering Leos heart.

"Oh wait, you already said sorry. Well, it's not okay. And it'll never be."

He started to stormed off, leaving Leo in shock and despair.

_What have I done?_

"Hunter, wait!" Leo grabbed his arm, but Hunter jerked it away.

"Stop Leo. Just stop it."

"Why are you mad at me? I don't get it-"

Hunters expression suddenly turned dark. Very very dark.

"Why? You want to know why?" he spat, with cold eyes.

"I'll tell you why. I trusted you that you'd know what to do. I thought you'd know the perfect words. But you said _sorry, _something nobody wants to hear. 'Oh, I am so sorry for your loss. You have my sympathy', _no! _I don't want, I don't _need _your sorrows, and yet...you say that. And you don't even know..." He teared up, and ran out, leaving Leo hollow, and with words echoing in his head.

_"Leo Valdez, the disgrace of our family."_

* * *

Suicide.

The rumour spread like a wildfire through the Orphanage, and it left Leo in a sickly state.

_Suicide._

He, Leo Valdez, was the cause that had killed the one who trusted him the most.

Tears in his eyes, Leo went to his bed and sat down, thinking _What have I done to deserve this? _

Then there was a knock on the door, and Leo looked up to see Suni, her eyes bloodshot.

"Leo, we understand you and Hunter were close and all, but you shouldn't beat yourself up about this. This isn't your fault."

"No, _you _don't understand. It's...it's all my fault. If it weren't for me...Hunter..."

Tears fell as Leo thought about what could've happened if he hadn't been so stupid. Suni put two and two together, and she went up to Leo, and sat beside him.

"Leo, it's not your fault. Hunter...he was put through too much. Too much weight on his shoulders, you could say. When he was pushed past his limits...he-"

"I was the one who pushed him!" Leo yelled, standing up.

"I was the one who pushed him past his limits! I was the one who added the extra weight on him! I was the one who broke him! _It was all me! It's all my fault!" _Leo started to sob, and Suni looked shocked. He never had an outburst like this. Never.

"Leo..." Her voice cracked. Leo turned to see her in tears. Now Leo was shocked. Her voice never cracked. Never.

"Please, stop blaming yourself. It hurts enough that Hunter's gone, but to...to see you like this..." She looked away, her tears falling to the ground. Leos expression softened, but on the inside, they were still filled with guilt.

"Suni...I'm sorry. It's just..."

Then Suni got up, and hugged Leo. He stiffened, but he soon relaxed into it.

"Leo...taking the blame doesn't hurt just us, but it also hurts you. Then we see you in pain and we get hurt, then you get hurt, and then it becomes a pattern. Don't start it, okay?"

Leo looked into her eyes, and nodded.

"Good. Oh, and Leo? You need to go to your first foster home. In case you're wondering what the persons name is, her name's Teresa."

* * *

Leo was now sixteen, and he still could never forget Hunter. The incident with Hunter happened years ago, but something bothered him. He hadn't seen Hunter for eight years, but for some reason, Leo felt like he saw him again.

No, not saw. Just...felt his presence. Somehow, somewhere...

"Hey, Leo? You're unusually quiet, for the Supreme Commander of the Argo II. Something on your mind?"

Leo looked behind him to see Calypso, the beautiful ray of sunshine that would always be his. After saving her from Ogygia, he'd been repairing Festus, and trying to get back to Camp. Calypso was a huge help, and they made serious progress, but it was still a long way till Camp.

"Nah, I'm just thinking." She raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

"Bad Boy Supreme...thinking? And I thought you just saved the world..." Leo rolled his eyes at that remark, smiling at her. But it wasn't his genuine smile. The nagging feeling wouldn't leave him. _Where _had Leo felt Hunter?

"Hey, I've got to go check on Festus. Be right back, Sunshine!" Leo went towards Festus, hearing Calypso yell at him. He quietly chuckled at that, his thoughts wandering.

When the answer hit him.

He barely stopped himself from collapsing, but the revelation, the answer came to him so suddenly, he almost went into shock.

The eidolon that possessed him when they first went to New Rome was Hunter.

Hunter forced Leo into shame, and started a war.

Leo trapped him in a metal contraption forever, never to return.

They became the bitterest of enemies.

All because of one wrong mistake.

A mistake that Leo had made.


End file.
